


It's hardly Arctic

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Parody, barns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie schemes to get rid of Serena's ridiculous fluffy hat forever





	It's hardly Arctic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet
> 
> https://twitter.com/barnsaregood/status/1110879546297982978

‘Oh come on Serena, I admit the barn is a trifle chilly, but it’s hardly Arctic. There’s no need to get that ridiculous hat out again.’

Serena’s Russian hat was the joke of the hospital and while Bernie affectionately tolerated it, she was the first to acknowledge that it was really quite an absurd object.

Serena grumbled as she reluctantly took it off.

‘My ears are freezing’ she complained.

Bernie bought her some earmuffs. Giant fluffy ones in the same shade as the hat.

‘Where did she even get these from?’ Serena wondered as she stroked it. She liked them. Just not as much as the hat. She alternated between them for the week.

But Saturday morning when Bernie woke up and saw the furball nestled back on Serena’s head, she silently vowed to get rid of it. She was even sleeping in it for goodness sakes. It was just too much.

‘I thought menopause was supposed to give you hot flushes.’

‘Not in that barn. It’s too cold.’

Monday morning was a grumpy one.

‘Bernie! Have you seen my hat?’

Bernie stole a look at the dog bed where Jason and Greta’s Bernese mountain dog lay snoozing in his basket. Hidden underneath his bulk was a mangled, slobber covered circle of fur. Just where it belonged. It would take another week for Serena to discover that naughty Bertie had dragged it from the table and adopted it for his own.

‘No idea’ she called back, leaving a biscuit for him in his blanket. She smiled deviously. Now Serena would have to wear the earmuffs.

Ha.


End file.
